1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body, and more particularly, to a bracket for mounting auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body capable of supplying electricity to auxiliary equipment such as a sun visor having an electrical component.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Examples of auxiliary equipment mounted in an automobile are a sun visor a light fixture mounted on a roof of a front seat, a movable room lamp mounted to the roof, and the like. As a bracket for mounting-the auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body, there is one having a structure shown in FIG. 1. The bracket for mounting the bracket to the vehicle body is used for mounting a sun visor having a lamp (electrical component).
As shown in FIG. 1, a bracket 1 for mounting auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body comprises a plate-like bracket body 2 which is integrally formed with a connector 3. In FIG. 1, a reference number 4 represents a sun visor. The sun visor 4 is supported by a sun visor support 6 formed on the bracket body 2 through a support rod 5. One ends of electric wires 7 and 7 are connected to auxiliary equipment (not shown) on the side of the sun visor 4. The other ends of the electric wires 7 and 7 are inserted through the sun visor support 6 and connected to connection terminals 8 and 8 of the connector 3. Grommet screws 9 and 9 are projected from predetermined locations of the bracket body 2 for securing the bracket 1 to a vehicle body panel.
The bracket 1 is disposed mounted such that the connector 3, sun visor support 6, the grommet screws 9 and 9 and the like are directed toward an inner panel (not shown) through an opening formed in a trim of the roof of a front seat of the vehicle. As shown in FIG. 2, a panel-side connector 10 is disposed on the inner panel. In FIG. 2, a reference number 11 represents electric wires. One ends of the electric wires 11 and 11 connected to the panel-side connector 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, the panel-side connector 10 is attached such that their alignment can be adjusted in x-direction and y-direction. If the bracket 1 is assembled to the inner panel through an opening formed in the trim, the connector 3 and the panel-side connector 10 are fitted to each other to establish the electrical connection therebetween.
In the conventional bracket 1, however, since the bracket body 2 requires mechanical strength, rigidity and stable size, it is necessary to make the bracket body 2 of expensive resin such as polyacetal (POM). The connector 3 integrally formed together with the bracket body 2 is also made of the same material. Therefore, there is a problem that the bracket 1 is expensive as a whole due to this material cost.
Further, in the case of the conventional bracket 1, since the structure of the roof of the front seat and the mounting angle and the like are different depending upon vehicle type, it is necessary to produce the bracket 1 having the connector 3 for each vehicle type. For example, an angle between the support rod 5 of the sun visor and the bracket body 2 is different from a bracket 1 shown in FIG. 3 to a bracket 1xe2x80x2 shown in FIG. 4. However, the shape of the connector 3 is substantially the same between these different vehicle types. Since the brackets 1 and 1xe2x80x2 each having the connector 3 are produced depending upon the structure of the bracket body 2 except the connector 3 are produced, there is a problem that the cost is expensive. Further, even if the type of vehicle body is the same, the sun visors 4 may not have a lamp (electrical component) depending upon the grade of the vehicle. In such a case, a bracket 1(1xe2x80x2) in which electric wires are not connected to the connector 3 is used in such a vehicle of that grade. A bracket for that grade is newly provided in some cases.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of these circumstances, and it is an object of the invention to provide a bracket for mounting auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body capable of improving its quality at low cost.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bracket for mounting auxiliary equipment to a vehicle body panel, comprising: a bracket body by which the auxiliary equipment is supported, and a first connector detachably attached to the bracket body and capable of being connected to an electric wire connected to the auxiliary equipment, wherein in a state in which the bracket body is mounted to the vehicle body panel, a second connector disposed on the vehicle body panel is connected to the first connector.
With the first aspect, since the first connector is a separate member which is detachably attached to the bracket body, a structure of the bracket body can be simplified, and the bracket body can be formed easily. According to the first aspect of the invention, even if the bracket body facing the passenger room is changed in accordance with the vehicle type or its grade, the first connector can be used widely, and the first connector need not be made of material of the bracket. Therefore, the cost of the bracket can be reduced.
According to a second aspect, in the bracket of the first aspect, the bracket body and the first connector are made of different materials.
Therefore, with the second aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, the bracket body can be made of resin having high mechanical strength and rigidity, and the first connector can be made of resin having high heat resistance and electrical insulating strength, and the bracket body and the first connector can be made of materials suitable of required characteristics, and the cost reduction and quality improvement of the bracket can be realized.
According to a third aspect, in the bracket of the first aspect, the bracket body is formed with an engagement groove directed to the other end, and the first connector is formed with an engaging portion which engages the engagement groove.
Therefore, with the third aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, it is possible to easily mount the first connector to the bracket body by inserting and engaging the engaging portion of the first connector to and with the engagement groove formed in the bracket body.
According to a fourth aspect, in the bracket of the first aspect, the auxiliary equipment is a sun visor disposed on a roof portion of a vehicle body.
Therefore, with the fourth aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, even if the shape or structure of the bracket is changed in accordance with the vehicle type, if the first connector is engaged and a roof inner panel which is the vehicle panel includes the second connector, the first connector and the second connector can generally be used in different vehicles. Therefore, the cost of the bracket can be reduced. Further, when the sun visor itself has an electric component, the sun visor can be connected to the second connector using the first connector, and when the sun visor itself does not have the electric component, the sun visor can be mounted to the bracket body without mounting the first connector. Therefore, even when the type of the vehicle is the same and the grade is different, the bracket body can generally be used.
According to a fifth aspect, in the bracket of the first aspect, the second connector is supported by a roof trim disposed on an inner panel of a vehicle body on the side of a passenger room.
Therefore, with the fourth aspect, in addition to the effect of the first aspect, even if the second connector is supported by the roof trim, it is possible to reliably support the second connector by the vehicle body panel by mounting the bracket body to the vehicle body panel.